Memories
by One night stargazer
Summary: Ennis gets into an accident in which he loses his memory. Will Jack and Junior be able to help Ennis get his memory back of who he is, and espically who he loves. Or will Ennis forever remain without his memory of who the man he used to be, and the man he
1. Everytime

**Memory**

**By:** DracoPotterMalfoy-JackEnnisDelMar

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **Jack/Ennis

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Warning**: This story will contain slash (ie. male/male relationships) and some mild- heavy sex scenes.

"Everytime"

The sun slowly made its way over the mountains and spreading its rays of light and warmth across the plains, mountains, forests and seas. The light slowly made it way upon a good sized ranch located in the middle sized town of Springfield Vermont. This ranch with it two story white house with a porch in the front side and the back. It had a good sized stable that held the owners horses and a fairly sized barn on the other side of the property. Spring barley hit the fields of the land making everything turn green and bloom. The fields beyond the ranch's property were filled with different colors of wild flowers. After a few more moments with the sun rising it began to seep the curtains of the bedroom window that faced the sun rise. The light perfectly lit up the room and the two occupants that were still in king sized bed. An arm that was draped across a smaller man's waist pulled the man into the warm chest; unconsciously seeking his comfort of his body. After a few moments more of sleep gorgeous blue eyes began to flutter open to the sun-lit room, he could feel his husbands arm draped across his waist and the warm loving body behind him. The dark haired blue eyed my turned around in his lovers embrace to face the still sleeping form; when he did so he was met with a piercing emerald gaze.

"Mourning rodeo," The green eyed man said.

"Good mournin' to ya to cowboy."

Jack leaned over and kissed Ennis on the neck and up to his lips. The blond man pulled Jack closer to his body and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart Ennis looked deep into Jack's eyes and saw the love for him shining there like a beacon.

"We need ta get up," Ennis said.

"Do we have ta," Jack whined.

"Yea, we need to go and check the fences on the north and east side," Ennis stated.

"What about the west side," Jack asked sitting up.

"Junior and I went by there last night before we came back for dinner," Ennis replied.

Junior came to live with both men a little after Ennis and Alma had got their divorce. Jack and Ennis both remembered the day that changed both of their lives. '_Ennis had given Jack a call when Alma said she wanted to get a divorce. Ennis had his girls with him when he met Jack at his old house, but he wasn't really expecting for Jack to drive the sixteen hours back to Riverton. He once again told Jack that they weren't going to be able to be together but when he saw that saddened look on Jack face, it broke his heart into a million pieces, but the thing that really had changed his mind was when Jack stepped back into his truck and started it. Ennis had that same feeling deep in the pit of his stomach when they first left each other after their summer at Brokeback. Once he realized his soul was screaming not to let Jack leave unknowing began to leave his mouth in rapid succession._

"_Jack Wait," Ennis yelled._

_Jack looked back at the blond man, "what is it Ennis?"_

"_Let me go drop off the girls and when I get back, we'll talk." Ennis stated._

"_Ok," Jack replied turning off his truck and stepping out of his vehicle._

"_The house is unlocked, so you can make yourself at home," Ennis stated._

_Jack went inside of the house and began to wait for the man he loved. After a few hours he finally heard Ennis's truck pulling back up to the house. Jack met him outside on the porch._

"_So what did ya wanna talk about," Jack asked._

"_Remember what you said, how we can be together," Ennis stated._

_Hope and excitement shot through Jack like a lighting strike, "Yea I remember."_

"_Well would ya still be up for doin' it?" Ennis asked._

"_Hell fuckin' yea I would," Jack replied._

_After both men had moved, Junior began having problems with living in Riverton so Ennis was finally able to move her year when she turned sixteen. She had lived with the two men for the last three years. Ennis was happy that Junior had accepted Jack and not rejected their relationship.'_

Once Ennis and Jack were finished getting dressed they headed down the stairs. Once they reached the kitchen they could smell coffee and breakfast being cooked. They found Junior standing by the stove when they both entered.

"You know," Ennis stated to his daughter, "you don't have to make breakfast every mourning that's why we hired Liz, plus when she's not here Jack and I do know how to cook."

"Good mourning to you to daddy, and yes I know, but I was just trying to keep busy, you know how I am when I'm nervous," She said.

"Watcha nervous for darlin," Ennis asked.

"Well daddy, I got accepted in Springfield Community College," She said.

"Junior that's great news," Jack said walking over and gave her a hug.

"Its wonderful news darlin," Ennis said, "So whatcha all worried for?"

"Well, I'm going to have to pay for most of the cost," She replied.

"Well we can help ya," Ennis replied.

"How much is it?" Jack asked.

"Gonna be around five thousand," She replied with a hint of worry in her tone.

Jack was filling is cup of coffee when he heard the cost for her school, he had a light grip on his coffee cup and it accidentally fell from his hand and broke on the counter which sent broken glass and coffee everywhere.

"Shit," Jack muttered under his breath as he began to clean up the mess. Once he was finished cleaning up the mess he quickly ate his breakfast and finished his coffee. He and Ennis headed out the door to the stables.

"We'll be back in a few hours Junior, were going to check the other fences," Ennis said to his daughter.

"Alright, I'm just gonna stay around here and wait for Liz," She replied.

Jack and Ennis headed out to the stables and saddled up their horses and headed out to the respective fences. For the first little while they were riding out in silence until Ennis spoke up, "Why did it seem you were kinda shocked when Junior said how much it was gonna cost for her ta go ta school."

"Because I was kinda surprise, and I didn't really have a good hold on my coffee cup, why you askin' cowboy," Jack replied.

"I dunno, it just seem like you don' wanna have ta pay that much for it is all."

"That's not it at all," Jack replied, "I'm happy for her, epically that she wants to go to college. We make more than enough to pay her way through college and you know that and we still wouldn't be affected."

"I know," Ennis replied.

"Hey, the Maxwell's are having a party this weekend, and they invited us to come over." Jack stated.

"Yea," Ennis replied.

"Oh come on Ennis, you know that they don't care that we are married, you know that we do have friends in this town that actually like us." Jack stated.

"I know, but this is a big town get together, when it's just us and a few other friends I don't really mind but you know that I don't like big crowds." Ennis replied.

Jack began to get a little angry because it always seemed that Ennis was always trying to hide that they had been married and especially when Ennis would hardly touch him in the open crowd. "You sure you aren't just afraid of the crowd, or is it me that you're ashamed of!" Jack snapped.

"You know that's not fair Jack," Ennis muttered.

"Fuck that Ennis, everytime were together in public you barley even touch me," Jack yelled.

"You know that I have a hard time, and I'm afraid about the people who don't like the fact that were together, and that if something were to happen to your fucking ass, Jack Fuckin' Twist that it would kill me," Ennis yelled back.

"Ennis, I'm sorr…" But Jack was cut off by the blond man.

"Fuck You Jack, if you gonna start a damn fight, then you had better fuckin' end it," Ennis stated in a whispered angered voice. Ennis then turned his horse and headed off to the north fence leaving Jack who was heading to the east fence.

Once Ennis made it to the north fence he dismounted form his horse and sat down on the ground, he brought his knees up to his chest and began to cry. Images from his dreams came thundering through his mind as he watched as unknown men beat his rodeo into a bloody pulp. He wished Jack understood what he saw at night, but he was to afraid to tell him about it. He knew deep down if people weren't like they were he would easily show affection to Jack in the open, he just wants to try and protect what is whole life is based on.

As Jack rode to the east fence he tired to understand why Ennis was so afraid to show affection to him in the public. It didn't really bother him most of the time but sometimes it just hurt. Jack had an idea of what it was because of the screaming Ennis had done while he was asleep; Jack was just to afraid to confront Ennis because he didn't want to upset him. Once he reached the east fence and it check out ok, he turned his horse to the north side and set off at a run. He wanted to talk to Ennis and get everything out in the open.

After about half and hour later Ennis heard hoofs beating up behind him. He knew Jack came to him to try and make up to him, and he was going to try and make things right with him. Jack came up behind him and Ennis quickly stood up.

"Listen Jack I'm sorry bout what I said to ya," Ennis whispered.

"I'm sorry too," Jack replied.

The two men stood there in a tight embrace trying to show the other how much they were sorry and how much they loved eachother.

"Ennis there's something that I need to ask you?" Jack said.

"What?" Ennis replied.

"I have an idea why you're so afraid about people and us, is it because of the dreams you have? I was going to ask you before because sometimes in the middle of night you just start screaming "NO, PLEASE NOT JACK". Do you have dreams that something happens to me?" Jack asked.

A guilty expression fell onto the blond's face, "yea, I try and save you, but I can't ever get to you. It scared me so bad. I don't know what I would do if I lost you Jack," Ennis stated holding Jack even stronger.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea until now," Jack whispered.

While Ennis was holding Jack, the blue eyed angel heard the blond start singing a song to him.

"Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I know I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your hurting face, it's haunting me  
I know I need you baby

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I know I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your hurting face, you're haunting me  
I know I need you baby

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

Ohhhh

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will be safe away from harm

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I know I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I know I need you baby"

"Jack, I'm so sorry that I managed to hurt you so bad, I promise that I'll try and be a little more affectionate in public. You deserve that more that anything, but promise me that you'll never leave me, and if anything were to happen, that you would always be there to guide me. I'm just always afraid that something bad is going to happen to you, and I'm not going to be able to save you." Ennis whispered.

"Oh God Ennis, I swear that no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you." Jack replied holding his husband even closer. Jack held up his hand and showed Ennis his silver ring in his left hand on his wedding finger, "You see this, I promise you that no matter what I will be here for you, to help you through anything that happens to you."

Deep down, Ennis was burning that promise into his heart and soul, and some how that one little promise managed to quell all the fears that he was having and he was no longer seeing the vision of Jack being beat to death.


	2. The Accident

**Memory**

**By:** DracoPotterMalfoy-JackEnnisDelMar

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **Jack/Ennis

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Warning**: This story will contain slash (ie. male/male relationships) and some mild- heavy sex scenes.

**A/N**: Hey everyone, thanks for all those readers who read and I would like to take the time to thank, Michel J. Evans, onefreetoroam, pip3, Youth Awareness, and A Horse Called Hwin; for actually taking the time and reviewing, you guys have no idea how much it means to me when you do so, it lets me know that people like the story, and I want to thank you.

"The Accident"

If you were to ask Ennis or Jack how long they stood there in eachother's embrace neither one would be able too. When the two men finally managed to break apart, the sun was already descending towards the mountains.

"Well, I guess we had better be gettin' home rodeo," Ennis murmured.

"Your right cowboy," Jack replied.

Both men climbed up on to their horses and began to trot back to the house. There was very little discussion, since there were no longer words able to describe the feelings of both men. After they came over the hill they could see their home off in the distance, as they came down the hill, it began to become rocky, so they had to slow their horses so they wouldn't hurt their legs. Jack was looking down at the ground and saw a slight movement in his peripheral vision, but before he had the chance to warn Ennis, the horse Ennis was riding suddenly reared back because of the snake that slithered out. Jack watched in horror as Ennis was sent flying through the air flying back to a jagged rock sticking protruding of the ground. Watching in a horror slow movement action as his love, his life fall; he was forced to watch as Ennis's head slammed into that rock in which a nasty crunching sound was made. As quick as lighting Jack was off his horse and by Ennis's side.

"Oh god cowboy no, please god no," Jack whispered fighting back the tears welling up in his stormy depths.

Jack lowered himself down to the blond mans side. Slipping his hand to the back of Ennis's neck he felt something warm and liquid touch his fingers, he quickly drew his hand back and saw the warm blood dripping from the tips. Jack began to fell his world fall apart around him, sense quickly coming back to his mind, he reached his hand out and tired to feel for a pulse; when he felt the soft beating of Ennis's heart some relief settled into the distressed man. Jack quickly grabbed his scarf from his back pocket and gently put it on the back of Ennis's head. Jack looked around and saw that he the house wasn't that far away.

"JUNIOR HELP ME," Jack screamed.

After a few moments a brown haired girl came running out of the house. She saw Jack leaned over a slumped form and she felt her heart drop to her stomach because she knew who the person was. As she came running up to the two men, tears began sliding down her face when she saw her father's condition.

"Junior," Jack stated, "I need ya to go call the doctor, and bring me the first aid kit on your way back."

The young woman nodded and turned around and ran back into the house. When she was in, she grabbed the phone and dialed the doctor's number. She heard it ring a few times then a distinct "Hello."

"Doctor Coss," Junior stated, "This is Junior, there's been an accident here on the ranch and Daddy's been hurt pretty bad."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Dr. Coss replied.

Junior quickly hung up the phone and went to grab the first aid kit out from the bathroom. When she arrived back out by Jack, she saw him in a panic stricken state. Jack quickly took the first aid kit and searched for some gauze. Once he found the white fabric material he gently placed it on the back of Ennis's head.

"Junior we need ta get him to the house," Jack whispered.

"But I thought we shouldn' move him just in case of back injuries," She replied.

Jack looked down at the man he loved with sorrow that could shatter your heart and soul, "I'm pretty sure his back is fine, I don't wan' him out here anymore, I'll pick him up, but I want you to support his head."

"Ok," The young woman whispered.

Jack gently slipped his arm under Ennis's upper back and the crook of his legs and picked him up. Junior quickly stood up and held her father's head so it couldn't rock back and forth. The two then took the unconscious man into the house and took him up to Jack and Ennis's room. Once he was on the bed, they heard the door bell going off in quick secession of rings. Junior left the room running, and came back after a few minutes with a middle aged doctor.

"Andrew," Jack said, "Can you help him?"

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

Jack took in a deep breath slowly. "Well we were on our way back, and a snake frightened Ennis's horse and, she reared back and threw him off and he hit his head on a rock."

Dr. Coss was observing Ennis's head. "Well, he has a small cut, but it's not very deep, but there are chances he might have a fractured skull. But I'm not very sure about it." Andrew then went to bandaging the small cut. After a few more minutes he looked back up at Jack, "Well, the back of his head is bruising pretty badly. There's a pretty good chance that he will have a concussion, he could even possibly have brain damage or even memory loss from the impact, but we won't know until he wakes up."

At the thought of Ennis having possible brain damage, memory loss or any other problems made his world feel like it was shattering around him. He couldn't picture Ennis, the thoughtful, intelligent, silent but loving man, not know who he is, or the man he was. Jack felt a bottomless pit open beneath him, he felt as if he could just resign from the world that he knew, and he would have more that willingly jumped in, but something deep down in his soul kept him from taking that small step.

"Well, keep a close eye on him, and when he wakes up," Dr. Coss pulled out a bottle of pills, "give him these pain killers and give me a call."

"Thanks Andrew," Jack said.

Dr. Coss walked out of the room leaving silence in his wake. Jack and Junior stood there looking down at Ennis. Both of their hearts were hurting because they didn't know if the man that they both loved was going to pull out of his state.

"Hey Junior," Jack stated, "Why don't you get some sleep, I'll stay up n' watch him."

Junior walked over to Ennis's bed and gave the slumbering man a kiss on the cheek. "Please come back daddy," The young woman said and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Jack went over and sat on the edge of the bed. He took Ennis's hand into his own and unconsciously tracing the man's knuckles with his thumb as he whispered to a tune of a song promising to abide by those words to the one love of his life.

"Oceans apart, day after day

And I slowly go insane

I hear your voice on the line

But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never

How can we say forever?

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here, waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here, waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times

That I thought would last, somehow

I hear the laughter, I taste the tears

But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby

You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here, waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here, waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive

This romance

But in the end, if I'm with you

I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby

You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here, waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here, waiting for you

Waiting for you"

Jack leaned over and lightly pressed his lips against Ennis's forehead, "Please hurry upcowboy, and come back to me." The dark haired man whispered.

A/N: Well, guys I'm sorry that chapter took a lil longer to write. But I hope that you all enjoy this story and one last thing, **Please Leave Me A Review and Tell Me What You Think, Thanks. **


	3. I Will Remember You

**Memory**

**By:** DracoPotterMalfoy-JackEnnisDelMar

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **Jack/Ennis

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Warning**: This story will contain slash (ie. male/male relationships) and some mild- heavy sex scenes.

**A/N**: Holy Shit, I had no idea in my wildest dreams that I was going to get that many reviews from my readers. I really want to thank you all for reviewing, and I have a word for those who have reviewed down at the bottom. Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. I'm sorry that it took longer than I had hoped, but this really took a lot out of me, especially when I had to bring up past emotions and experiences. Well I hope that I managed to capture you in this chapter. So ENJOY.

"I Will Remember You"

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

and I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

For a week straight all Jack did was stay by Ennis's side except for when he used the bathroom and showered, and for that very long week which passed like grains of sand that fell in the hourglass for the dark haired man, there was no improvement in the blond mans condition. Jack had Dr. Coss come back and check Ennis out, and all he could say was that, "you need to give him time." Andrew had also asked Jack if he wanted to move Ennis to a hospital where he could be taken care of by the nurses but both Jack and Junior had denied the suggestion. So on the second day, Andrew showed back up at the house with an I.V. machine; in which they hooked Ennis up so that his body would not dehydrate. So now Jack sat there in his cushioned chair with a blanket wrapped around his body (in which he thought would only warm up when Ennis was holding him yet again) and a book in his hand called The Notebook. With blood shot eyes in which tears were easily forming from the strain, the words of the book were blending together and becoming steadily harder to read. 'Damn It," Jack thought to himself as he yet again rubbed his eyes to remove the sleep. When he brought his hand down from his face he watched at the bedroom door slowly opened and watched Junior walk in.

"What's a keeping ya up this late darlin'," Jack asked the young woman as she glided toward bed.

"Couldn't sleep," She quietly replied.

He nodded her and looked down back at his book. He tried yet again to start reading it, but his damn eyes hurt to bad for him to even concentrate on the little words. He knew it was a wonderful book to read, but he just couldn't read it

"Do ya think he's ever gonna wake up," Junior asked looking down at her fathers slumbering form and moving the hair from his closed eyes.

"I sure do hope so."

After about thirty minutes Junior leaned over and kissed her fathers cheek. She stood up and headed toward the door of the room. But before she was able to walk out, she and Jack both heard a grumbling noise coming from the bed. Jack suddenly shot from his chair and was at the bedside and Junior was over as quick as lighting. Jack and Junior both took one of Ennis's hands into their own.

"Ennis, come on cowboy, wake up," Jack whispered hope filling in his eyes.

"Daddy, come one daddy, please come back to us," Junior asked eyes beginning to water over.

Feeling a slight twitch in the hand Jack was holding, the dark haired man brought Ennis's hand to his mouth and gently kissed it. "Come on cowboy, I know you there. Just please come back to me, Ennis."

Slight squeezes were coming from both of the blond's hands. Soft movements form under the eye lids attracted both Jack's and Junior's attention. Slowly, Ennis's eye lids began to part, green orbs which had a glazed look slowly brought the room into focus. The blond man saw two people leaning over him and talking to him. He saw a beautiful young woman and a handsome dark haired man holding each of his hands. After taking a good look at the two people, he had no idea who they were. Deep down something inside of him screamed at him and told him that he knew the two people, but he just couldn't for the life of him remember. Taking in a hard swallow in which Junior noticed, the young woman handed her father a glass of water. Ennis took a drink and set it back down on the bedside table, looking back over to the two people who occupied the room with him; he wanted to ask them a question, and only one question, because it was eating down at his soul in having to find out who these two people were.

So once the blond man thought that he would be able to speak clearly, he asked his one question, he couldn't imagine the throbbing pain of the heart he was about to cause the two people that loved him so dearly. "Who are you," the blond man asked.

Time and feeling all around Jack seemed to stop. He could feel his heart slowly beating in chest and a dull ache seeped from it and worked its way through it, Jack felt his entire world shatter around him after the love of his life spoke those three words. Tears of pain streamed down the man's face as he looked deep into the emerald depths and saw nothing of the man before.

Hurt spread like a numbing pain through the young woman after she heard her father announce that he didn't remember her. She tried her hardest to keep the dam of tears closed, but she was unable to do so. Clutching her fathers hand in her own she looked down at the man and did not know how she could help him.

Ennis just laid there and stared at the two people who looked so hurt. He had no idea why they were crying when all he did was ask a simple question. 'How a simple question like that could hurt them so bad,' he thought.

"I'm sorry if I hurt ya, I didn't mean ta, its jus I don't really remember nothin," Ennis stated.

"Do ya even remember ya name?" Jack asked.

"Well, I'm gussin it's Ennis since that is what you called me," The blond stated.

Jack nodded his head, "Yea it is."

"Daddy, you don't remember anything?" Junior asked.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't. It feels like there is a wall blocking things out."

"Well, lets all get some sleep. We can finish talking about everything in the mourning." Jack stated feeling even more drained.

"Ok," Ennis replied.

Junior nodded and left the room followed closely by Jack. Once they were out of the room, Jack quietly closed the door.

"What are we gonna do Jack?" Junior whispered tears now flowing freely.

"We have to bring him back," Jack replied holing back the flood of emotions that were threatening to flow out.

"How?"

"I don't know."

Watching the young woman's shoulders slump even lower, broke his heart even more. He watched her walk into her room and closed the door behind her. Now that he was finally alone, he slowly slid to the floor. Jack brought his legs up to he chest and wrapped his arms around them and began to cry out his soul; he cried because he had no idea how he was supposed to help the man that completed him body and soul.

**A/N:** Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it wasn't very long but I'm going for more of the context in the story instead of the length. Also, I hope that you guys don't mind the songs/poems that I use, if you don't like them I could put less of them, but I add them because they are what kinda help me get the story done and I like you all to know that. Well Like always; please review and tell me all what you think.

**Here's my thank you to my wonderful readers, and If I missed you, I'm truly sorry and I really want you all to know how much your reviews mean to me. I really want to thank youall.**

**Michael J. Evans:** Hey Mike, I really just want to thank you for reading my stories, You have no idea how much it means to me that you like them. You have been a great friend to get to know, and I hope to hear from ya soon.

**Simarillion:** Hey, I want to thank you for reading my story, I'm hoping that you are enjoying it so far, and I hope to hear from you again.

**Onefreetoroam:** Hey, thanks for still being there and reading. I'm hoping that you are enjoying the story, and I hope to hear from you soon.

**Mae3:** Hey I'm happy that you like the story. I also have another story called "The Ghost of You" which I think you might like which is also a BBM fic. Well I hope to hear from ya soon.

**Sofia:** I'm happy to know that you are enjoying this BBM fic. I hope that it is holding up to your standards for stories and I hope to hear from you again.

**Jada91:** Sorry about the few mistakes, they have been edited but I always change a few things before I post and I must mess up a lil, well I'm hoping that you are enjoying the story and I hope to hear form ya soon.

**A Horse Called Hwin:** Hey I just want to say that I really appreciate that you are still reading my stories. Well I hope you are enjoying and I hope to hear from ya soon.

**Pip3:** Hey, I really want to thank you for reading my story. I'm sorry that I didn't make it a little bit more clearly with the injury, I didn't really want to make it into a whole hospital thing. Well I'm hoping that you are enjoying the story and I hope to hear form you soon.

**Hrhgmsfsoap:** Wow, I'm really happy that I managed to put you into the story. I'm really hoping that you are enjoying the story, and I want to thank you for the advice, I've been looking out for things since you said that, and it's helped me a lot. Well I hope to hear from you again on another chapter.


	4. My Only One

**Memory**

**By:** DracoPotterMalfoy-JackEnnisDelMar

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **Jack/Ennis

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Warning**: This story will contain slash (ie. male/male relationships) and some mild- heavy sex scenes.

**A/N**: Holy Shit, I had no idea in my wildest dreams that I was going to get that many reviews again from my readers. I really want to thank you all for reviewing, you really have no idea how much it means to me when you leave your feedback. Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Guys, this chapter really hurt me to write, after having to actually live through this then writing it, really brings up past emotions, and I can tell you how long I stay up into the night crying my self to sleep. Yes my husband/partner and I managed to make it through his memory loss, but I tell you it was really hard doing so. Lucky enough we had pictures, and he wrote things down in a journal, and I took him to special places that we had. It took us awhile to finally get his memory back, and even now he still has hard times remembering things from long ago, he knows he lived it, but it just doesn't seem like he did. So just know, that story is based on true events in my life. Well enough about this, I really do hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

"My Only One"

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason _

I feel so broken up  
And I give up  
I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up  
I feel like giving up  
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one

That whole night Jack wasn't able to sleep. Once he was done letting go of his emotions he gathered himself off the floor and headed to the spare bedroom. He laid down on top of the covers and stared at the ceiling. Memories of his past flowed through his mind like a running river. _Days of when he had first met the blond cowboy, and how they made love their first time, when Ennis came to him seeking comfort and love the same day they had talked about that it was no one's business but theirs. He also remembered standing by the campfire trying not to fall asleep, and strong arms wrap around his body and being pulled against a strong chest. He remembered clearly the song Ennis sang to him while he held him. He also remembered the day when Ennis called him up and told him about his and Alma's divorce, and him driving sixteen hours just to see the blond man. _Jack never regretted anything in his life, not a single day, but all he could thing about now is not really appreciating the times he and Ennis had together. Yea Jack knew he loved being with Ennis, and the time he spent with his love, but when you think about it you never really notice how much you will miss something until it is taken away from you. Now Jack laid there, alone in his bed, trying to figure out how he could help the man that made everything worth living. Jack remembered something from the book he was reading, _how the man read a handwritten book to a woman about two lovers past, a past in which things slowly began to become clearer to her as she slowly remembered that it was her in that story and the man that was reading to her was really the love of her life._ 'My god Ennis,' Jack thought, 'I wish that you had written about us, anything that could possibly help you remember.' Just as sleep was about to take over the dark haired man, he suddenly sat bolt straight in his bed. Something suddenly made him realized that hope was not all lost. Jack quickly got out of the bed and walked over to the door and silently walked out and walked into the bedroom in which the blond man slept. Jack was silently praying that Ennis had not moved the item in which he was searching for. Tiptoeing across the room to Ennis dresser, he crouched down and opened the bottom drawer. After searching around for a few minutes he felt something leather swipe across the tips of his fingers, he grasped the object and pulled out the leather bound book.

"Well I'll be god dammed," Jack whispered under his breath.

Jack quickly left the room silently and went back into his makeshift room. Once he was back on the bed he opened the book to the first cover and read to himself the title Ennis had written, 'Love is a Force of Nature, My love for Jack Twist'. Jack felt his heart clench after reading those words. 'How come he never let me see this, I caught him writing in it once, but he never once showed it to me' he thought as the turned the page. On the next page was a little note written:

My Darlin' Rodeo,

If you are reading this it means one of two things: The first, God had finally taken his punishment out against me. I know you don' believe that an all but it's the only explanation that I got for it, or the second is where I freely let you read it. The reason I have written this little journal type things is because of a nightmare I have had over and over ever since we got together and married. Well what happens to me is that I wake up one day and I can't remember anything about my life; you, Junior, or the ranch, it seems like my entire life was wiped clean, and all I had to go on were little familiar feelings. Well I got really scared of it, and I thought it could happen one day, so I decided to write everything that has happened between the two of us. Rodeo, please know that I will always love you, even if I don't remember it, my love for you will always be locked away safely in my heart, and the one thing that will open it is you, for you are key to my heart and soul, and only you will be able to bring me back from where ever it is. So use this book, in what ever way you see fit, just bring me back to your loving arms because I don't know how long I'll be able to stand not being there. Just know that I will come back to you, as long as you are there waiting to hold me tight.

Your are My Only One Jack,

Love, Ennis

Tears were streaming down Jack face once he was done reading the note to him. Clutching the book to his chest, he silently vowed to the man sleeping that he would do what ever it took to finally bring him back because he had no idea how he would live his life without him.

**A/N: **Ok guys, please don't be mad at me, but it was necessary for this chapter to be a little shorter. I really only wanted to show how Jack was feeling, and I hope that I managed to show you how hard it was for me when I went through this; I managed for Jack to find the thing that will help him bring Ennis back (hopefully) and I'm hoping that I was able to place you all there. And if I had to write this on paper, I believe that it would be all spotted from tear stains, hell I'm surprised that my keyboard still works. Well like always please leave me a review and tell me what you all think; did I manage to put you in that place, it really helps me to know what you are all thinking, so please review and let me know, Thanks.


	5. Somewhere Only we Know

**Memory**

**By:** DracoPotterMalfoy-JackEnnisDelMar

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **Jack/Ennis

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Warning**: This story will contain slash (ie. male/male relationships) and some mild- heavy sex scenes.

**A/N**: Holy Shit, I had no idea in my wildest dreams that I was going to get that many reviews again from my readers. I really want to thank you all for reviewing, you really have no idea how much it means to me when you leave your feedback. Also I'm really sorry about the long update, I've just been really busy, and my computer pretty much killed over but here we are yet again.

Rushing out of the room Jack ran to the room that Junior occupied. He quickly went inside and closed the door and walked over to the bed whispering her name. Once he reached her side, he could see brown eyes slowly opening. Once Junior realized who she was looking at she slowly but quickly regained her composure.

"What tis it Jack?" She asked.

"I think I've found a way to help Ennis get better," He replied grinning.

Once those words connected to her mind, she shot from her bed and was at his side in no time.

"What do you have planned?"

"Well, your dad kept journal since we've been together and I think by reading what he's written and having him relive those past experiences, he might slowly remember everything."

Juniors face immediately brightened up. "Dammit Jack, you're a genius."

"Now you watch your language, I know your daddy wouldn't wanta hear his lil girl talking like that." He said sternly. "Now come on, we've got some work to do."

Both Jack and Junior left the room and headed to the kitchen to make plans. By the next mourning, Jack and Junior had made a full out plan of what they were going to do. The first step would be to take Ennis to the palace where he had proposed to Jack.

A few hours later when Ennis came down, he found Jack and Junior talking at the table.

"Mourning," he mumbled.

"Mourning," Jack and Junior replied in unison.

The two watched him head over to the coffee pot to make a cup.

"Hey Ennis," Jack said.

"Hmmm," the blond replied from his drink.

"I was wondering if you would want to come on a ride with me to find a few strays."

"Sure why not, Leme go get ta changed and we can head out."

Ennis left the room to go change while Jack and Junior looked at one another and winked.

When Ennis came back down, Junior told him that Jack had already went outside to finish saddling up the horses. Ennis walked outside and saw Jack come walking up with a rein in each hand. A small smile wanted to spread upon his face, he felt like he needed to remember something, a thought tugged at his mind but he couldn't place where he had seen this. Walking down the stairs he took his horse and hopped on, and was soon followed by Jack onto his own.

"You ready?" Jack asked

"As much as I'll ever be." Ennis replied.

The two men left at a slow trot following a trail that headed up the mountain. About after a few hours they came up onto a clearing that was surrounded by a few trees and had a small stream flowing through it.

"Let's stop here for a few minutes." Jack said. Deep down he hoped that Ennis would remember this place.

"Ok." Ennis replied. Deep down he felt that he had been here before, but he shrugged it off as if it were nothing. When they stopped they let their horses drink from the stream as they stretched their muscles. Ennis watched Jack from the corner of his eye walking backward from his horse, he was about to call out and warn Jack of the rock behind him but he didn't heave the chance. He only watched Jack fall and hit his head.

"Jack!" Ennis yelled running over to him.

Jack's head felt all heavy for a few minutes. He also felt a soothing touch behind his neck and something caressing is face. When he slowly opened his eyes he saw Ennis bent over him just looking at him. Slowly Jack raised his hand to cup his lovers face and when he did so he felt the warmth from his body. He slowly brought his face down toward his, he could even feel Ennis's warm breath sweep across his lips but before he could touch those silky lips with his own, Ennis jumped back looking like a deer in front of headlights.

**A/N: **Please don't let your guy's wrath explode on me just yet, there is another chapter that will soon follow within the next day or so. I just needed to separate it because my computer kept being all shitty. Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Memory**

**By:** DracoPotterMalfoy-JackEnnisDelMar

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **Jack/Ennis

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Warning**: This story will contain slash (ie. male/male relationships) and some mild- heavy sex scenes.

**A/N**: Holy Shit, I had no idea in my wildest dreams that I was going to get that many reviews again from my readers. I really want to thank you all for reviewing, you really have no idea how much it means to me when you leave your feedback. Also I'm really sorry about the long update, I've just been really busy, and my computer pretty much killed over but here we are yet again.

Rushing out of the room Jack ran to the room that Junior occupied. He quickly went inside and closed the door and walked over to the bed whispering her name. Once he reached her side, he could see brown eyes slowly opening. Once Junior realized who she was looking at she slowly but quickly regained her composure.

"What tis it Jack?" She asked.

"I think I've found a way to help Ennis get better," He replied grinning.

Once those words connected to her mind, she shot from her bed and was at his side in no time.

"What do you have planned?"

"Well, your dad kept journal since we've been together and I think by reading what he's written and having him relive those past experiences, he might slowly remember everything."

Juniors face immediately brightened up. "Dammit Jack, you're a genius."

"Now you watch your language, I know your daddy wouldn't wanta hear his lil girl talking like that." He said sternly. "Now come on, we've got some work to do."

Both Jack and Junior left the room and headed to the kitchen to make plans. By the next mourning, Jack and Junior had made a full out plan of what they were going to do. The first step would be to take Ennis to the palace where he had proposed to Jack.

A few hours later when Ennis came down, he found Jack and Junior talking at the table.

"Mourning," he mumbled.

"Mourning," Jack and Junior replied in unison.

The two watched him head over to the coffee pot to make a cup.

"Hey Ennis," Jack said.

"Hmmm," the blond replied from his drink.

"I was wondering if you would want to come on a ride with me to find a few strays."

"Sure why not, Leme go get ta changed and we can head out."

Ennis left the room to go change while Jack and Junior looked at one another and winked.

When Ennis came back down, Junior told him that Jack had already went outside to finish saddling up the horses. Ennis walked outside and saw Jack come walking up with a rein in each hand. A small smile wanted to spread upon his face, he felt like he needed to remember something, a thought tugged at his mind but he couldn't place where he had seen this. Walking down the stairs he took his horse and hopped on, and was soon followed by Jack onto his own.

"You ready?" Jack asked

"As much as I'll ever be." Ennis replied.

The two men left at a slow trot following a trail that headed up the mountain. About after a few hours they came up onto a clearing that was surrounded by a few trees and had a small stream flowing through it.

"Let's stop here for a few minutes." Jack said. Deep down he hoped that Ennis would remember this place.

"Ok." Ennis replied. Deep down he felt that he had been here before, but he shrugged it off as if it were nothing. When they stopped they let their horses drink from the stream as they stretched their muscles. Ennis watched Jack from the corner of his eye walking backward from his horse, he was about to call out and warn Jack of the rock behind him but he didn't heave the chance. He only watched Jack fall and hit his head.

"Jack!" Ennis yelled running over to him.

Jack's head felt all heavy for a few minutes. He also felt a soothing touch behind his neck and something caressing is face. When he slowly opened his eyes he saw Ennis bent over him just looking at him. Slowly Jack raised his hand to cup his lovers face and when he did so he felt the warmth from his body. He slowly brought his face down toward his, he could even feel Ennis's warm breath sweep across his lips but before he could touch those silky lips with his own, Ennis jumped back looking like a deer in front of headlights.

**A/N: **Please don't let your guy's wrath explode on me just yet, there is another chapter that will soon follow within the next day or so. I just needed to separate it because my computer kept being all shitty. Please leave a review.


End file.
